


"Home of the three bears" - [Bucky Barnes - Christmas one shot].

by A_Wolf



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: Based on: Imagine: Getting lost in the woods with Sebastian (Changed to Bucky) while looking for a Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

****

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

_“I knew this was a bad idea”,_ Bucky said as we ventured deeper into the woods.

I had convinced myself that getting a Christmas tree from the woods outside of town would be fun and more genuine this year, and my neighbor, Bucky, had offered his help once he found out, saying he wouldn’t let me wander there alone. Besides, his metal arm would come in handy.

Bucky and I had grown closer together over time. We lived in the same apartment building and same floor. In fact, his door was just a couple feet away from mine. And it all started with casual greetings every time we ran into each other while locking or unlocking our doors. Living in Bucharest forced me to learn enough Romanian to know how to say _“good morning”_ or _“good evening”_ to my fellow tenants, Bucky being one of them.

But one day, he heard me while I was on the phone speaking English as I made my way to my apartment, and before I knew it, we were having actual conversations in said language. We were clearly better at it, and the only two souls who spoke it in the building. Somehow, that seemed to bring us closer, as if we shared a secret or an inside joke.

Now I know everything about him, and apparently, I was his only friend. He was hiding from some people, but he trusted me.

We both lived alone which inspired me to suggest celebrating Christmas in a more American way, just the two of us. But then I came up with the tree idea, drove out of town, and now we were lost in the woods on Christmas Eve.

 _“No, it’s not”,_ I retorted, _“It’s about finding the perfect tree to decorate, and it’s going to be beautiful”._

 _“Just pick one!”_ he ordered with a chuckle.

All the trees were A) Too tall for our apartments, and B) Too big for Bucky to carry around and still keep a low profile among normal people. It would only take being in the wrong place at the wrong time and someone would definitely be informed about his whereabouts, and the problem was that he didn’t want to be found by anyone. Good or bad, it made no difference to him. He just wanted to live in peace, at least for a while.

 _“We’ve been walking in circles for hours, it’s getting dark and I’m starving!”_ he complained.

 _“What rank were you when you were in the army again? Sergeant? Are we sure about that?”_ I scoffed.

_“Uh… we have a problem”._

_“Now what?”_ I asked, turning around to face him.

His hair was sprinkled with snow.

_“Ok, we really need to get out of here”._

* * *

We walked for an hour and a half and couldn’t find my car.

The cold weather was freezing my knees and my spine, my stomach was growling, I could already see the headlines on Christmas morning. _“Two found frozen to death in the woods”._

 _“What the hell is that?”_ Bucky suddenly asked.

There was something, not too far away, but from where we were standing, it was just an odd shape.

 _“Come on!”_ Bucky exclaimed, holding my hand and charging towards whatever that was.

Even in the unfortunate context, I realized that this was the first time he had touched me.

* * *

Bucky let out a relieved chuckle when we reached the destination and found a cabin. He tried to peek through the windows but it was too dark inside. It looked like it hadn’t been inhabited in too long, and it was locked. Bucky glanced at me as if asking for permission, and I looked around; we were alone, and the snowstorm was getting worse, so I nodded and with that, he wrapped his metal fingers around the padlock and pulled it, breaking it as if it were made out of paper.

The cabin wasn’t so bad. The furniture was covered with sheets, and it had a fireplace, a kitchen, and a dining table. I rushed to the kitchen and opened each cabinet, desperately searching for food but to my dismay, I only found saucepans and pots.

Were we really going to spend Christmas Eve like this?

* * *

Bucky bravely said he’d take a look around while I got rid of the sheets and cleaned up a bit with what I could find. Half an hour went by before he walked through the door again. He was carrying chopped wood with both arms, and then looked at me and said the words which proved Christmas miracles actually existed,

_“I found food and blankets”._

* * *

Bucky had walked around the cabin and stood on something that caught his attention but it was concealed by the snow, a basement hatch; a glorious underground room with a freezer, candles, blankets, canned food, wood, and wine.

* * *

The cabin was finally warm thanks to the fire Bucky had started in the fireplace.

I was in the middle of cooking a couple of frozen stakes and some greens when I caught a glimpse of him through the window, out in the snow, carrying a tree over his shoulder.

 _“This isn’t our house you know?”_ I said with a chuckle when he walked in.

_“It’ll have to be, at least for the night. We’ll leave a thank you note.”_

_“I’m expecting 3 bears to arrive anytime soon”._

_“…or a jar of honey”,_ he added.

He smiled and shrugged, and I noticed I had never seen him so relaxed and carefree before. He even looked younger. He placed the tree in the living room corner; it was covered in snow, already looking a bit decorated. We had a roof, warmth, and dinner was ready, what else could we possibly ask for?

I poured two glasses of wine and handed him one.

 _“Cheers”,_ I exclaimed.

* * *

After having dinner, we sat in front of the fire, wrapped in our blankets and drinking a third glass of wine.

_“How was it in the 40’s, Bucky?”_

He kept his eyes fixed on the flames as he kept on telling stories. He was right next to me, with an arm on top of his flexed knee, still looking at peace.

 _“Why were you going to spend Christmas alone?”_ he asked, making it clear it was my turn to answer the questions.

I looked away and took my time to answer.

 _“I needed a break. It hasn’t been the best year, and to be completely honest with you, I wasn’t even planning on celebrating at all. I wasn’t going to say a word to you either”,_ I murmured and he listened intently, “ _I just wanted to pretend like it was just any other day and go to bed early.”_

I realized I was talking too much, blamed the wine and stopped. But I forced a smile and glanced at Bucky who had gotten closer to me. He was on my left, almost right behind me.

 _“For what it’s worth”,_ he muttered, _“This is the best Christmas I’ve had in 73 years”._

We stared at each other with smiles threatening at the corners of our mouths, but ended up laughing. And when the laughter died down and without an ounce of hesitation, Bucky leaned in and captured my lips with his. Only then I realized that two broken people inhabited that cabin, and somehow, the universe had conspired and put us there to complete each other and lessen the pain.

Bucky deepened the kiss and placed his hand on my cheek when I ran my fingers through his hair. His kiss was firm but gentle at the same time, respectful but a little demanding. I slowly pulled away and leaned against his chest. He put his right arm around me and we stared at the fire in silence for mere seconds, before he carefully placed me on the floor and lied on his side to kiss me again.

There was no need for words. I was obviously attracted to him but never even attempted to break the friendship barrier… my head was elsewhere. He felt the same way but he dared.

His breath hitched when I reached to pull his shirt over his head, stopping me out of instinct and looking at his left arm. I knew what was going through his head, so I smiled warmly and sat up to take my shirt off first. When I got rid of his, I pressed my lips to his metal arm, right next to the red star, and he watched me intently. I knew he was self-conscious of it. He had only taken one glove off when he told me about it so I’d only see his hand; it was the first time I saw it completely.

He began to apologize.

_“I know it’s-”_

_“You don’t have to hide from me”,_ I said cutting him off.

I grabbed his metal hand and brought it up to my lips.

 _“I’m not scared of you”,_ I added, placing it on my cheek, snuggling into it and closing my eyes.

He moved it behind my neck and used a bit more strength to pull me in again, then he got on top of me and stared straight into my eyes.

 _“Who are you?”_ he asked sounding fascinated.

 _“I’m your neighbor”,_ I said chuckling.

We got rid of each others’ clothes, or what was left of them, and I rolled on top of him. Our bodies were warm, which made it easy for the cool metal hand to send chills down my spine when it touched my lower back, and I sunk into him. Bucky exhaled sharply and I moved my hips in a slow fashion. He looked at me as if I was the most beautiful woman on the planet. It aroused me even more.

It all intensified and with a growl, Bucky rolled on top of me, started thrusting harder, and placed his metal hand on the floor, just a few inches away from my head. As I moaned with pleasure, the wood floor cracked. I giggled and he showed a mischievous smile, remembering to diminish the pressure of his hand against the floor.

He pressed his chest against mine and slowed down, looking into my eyes and putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

 _“You’re so beautiful”,_ he whispered.

Could two people who had met less than 3 months ago make love?

I felt myself blushing, and he chuckled, slowly going in deeper only to go back to fast thrusts until I dug my nails into his back

 _“James…”,_ I breathed out.

And he took it as an order to go as deep as he could. I could feel myself coming. His groans and moans got louder before he stiffened and his lips formed a perfect and silent _“O”_ as he came. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

 _“I really like this cabin”,_ he said, out of breath.

I laughed.

Bucky rolled off me and adjusted himself behind me, spooning me and covering us both with a blanket.

I looked at the clock, it was after midnight.

 _“Merry Christmas”,_ I said.

 _“Merry Christmas”,_ he muttered into my hair, and I could hear him smiling.

The adventure, the crackling fire, feeling his skin against mine, his chest rising with every breath, his strong arm around my waist… I wanted to stay in this moment of simple yet pure bliss forever.


End file.
